


Vacation-ing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [62]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Inspired bythis. I would suggest you read it first.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: MCU Shorties [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Vacation-ing

"No, no, Ms. Potts, my life is not always a vacation." He straightened and fixed her with a baleful eye.

Pepper raised her brow in reaction. Kind of like a pair of swordmasters clashing their blades against each other's. "Are you sure." It wasn't a question, not with how dry she'd made her voice (drier than the martini she'd had last night and that was saying something). She didn't quite tick off the next remarks. "A new woman in your bed every night." Tick. "Running off all over the world on a whim." Tick. "Leaving me to more or less run your company with Obediah." Tick. "If that's not a life of vacation, I'm not sure what is."

Tony pursed his mouth. From the scowl, he knew she was right and had nothing to say to combat her words. Pepper allowed herself a winner's smirk. Spinning on the ball of her foot, she sauntered out of the workshop. "So when you decide you want to actually work, you can let me know."

The silence following her was reward enough.


End file.
